


Grease Monkey

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Dean's car needs a new suspension and the mechanic is a wildfire with a knowledge of hunters! Good thing he's there as there's a poltergeist at her shop!





	1. Part One

You stood straight, hearing the buzzer. You wiped your hands, seeing that you were the only one in the shop. You sighed, grumbling under your breath as you moved towards the front. There stood two guys looked at some parts. "What can I do for ya'll?" You asked, stepping behind the counter.

Dean turned and took in the sight of you, seeing the smudge of oil on your cheek. "You...uh...got a little something..." Dean pointed to the side of your face. You went to wipe it but missed completely, making him smile. "You missed." You shrugged, smiling. "Well, I'm looking for suspensions for my ride."

"Year and make?"

"1967, Chevy Impala."

"I'd recommend Energy Suspension." You held up a finger and moved into the back, grabbing the part you were talking about. You held the piece in front of the man. "This was used in the '66 model. Works pretty well in '67's too." Dean smiled as you explained the part easily. He knew what it was capable of but to see you spew it out like a well-practiced speech without even glancing at the computer that was right next to you...something about it made him smile. "So then, you gonna stop making googly eyes and get it or do you want me to install it for you?"

"You can do that?" Dean asked in somewhat surprise.

"I'm head mechanic here." You said, a bit offended by his words. He just held up his hands in defense and agreed to letting you work on his ride. When he pulled it in, you were a bit impressed by it. It'd been a while since you'd seen something like this car in your shop. "Not bad."

"Thanks. Saw a Camaro out there. What year is it?" Dean asked.

"69. Camaro SS. My baby," You said proudly, knowing he was referring to your car. He just stared at you and you shrugged. "Well, it might take me about an hour to get the suspension done and--" The lights above you flickered and you rolled your eyes. "Yeah. Real mature boys." You called out, thinking it was one of your crew members. "Sorry. They like to pull pranks."

"Like what?"

"Well their favorite today would be 'ghosts' coming to get me." You turned and walked under the flickering light and saw the switch. No one was moving it. Your eyebrow raised as a toolbox suddenly flew at you. You were tackled to the ground. Looking up, you saw Dean kneeling over you protectively. "Not even a date first?" You joked.

"Figured we'd skip to dessert." He shot back, winking. You both stood, ready to fight as the things around you seemed to move on their own.

"Fuck, I hate ghosts." You admitted.

"Wait what?"

"You know what's going on?"

"Yeah. Good old poltergeist."

"Get some salt and iron."

"Already on it, Grease Monkey," He said, rushing to his car. He hurriedly opened the trunk as you ran for the wrought iron wrench you had. Something came out you and you swung the wrench, hitting the object to the side. That's when a ghost appeared before you and you swung the wrench at it. However, you didn't let your guard down, knowing that didn't do anything. There were more of them. "You a hunter?"

"My brother was."

"Died?"

"Nah. Just been out of the business after an accident he had." Dean nodded in response. "What's your name?"

"Dean Winchester." He said, standing with his back against yours. You smiled, feeling the warmth of his body.

"Nice to meet ya, Dean. I'm Y/F/N Y/L/N."

"Nice to meet ya. Wanna go on a date after this?"

"Oh so we are having a date?" You jested as something came flying at you both. You grabbed his jacket and yanked him down, helping him dodge the giant tool chest. "How romantic. Fighting ghosts and having Chinese."

"So you like Chinese?" Dean asked, smiling. "Good to know. Any decent places around here?"

"If you like take-out."

"I can deal with that." He stood and blasted his shotgun, hitting the ghost with a salt round. "So, take-out...your place?"

"I'd love that," You admitted, swinging your wrench to hit the ghost behind him. "Don't think this will get you a discount for your suspension?" Dean just snapped his fingers like he was Swiper the Fox before blasting another ghost. You smiled as you swung your wrench again. However, one of the ghosts grabbed you by the back of your shirt and threw you across the room.

"Y/N!" Dean shouted, blasting the ghost that threw you. You groaned as you got up, your body already aching as he knelled over you. "You good?" You shook your head, standing on your feet. He smiled and stood beside you. "Not too bad there, Grease Monkey."

"Not to bad yourself, Pistol Whip," You teased, smirking to him. You could get used to him.


	2. Part Two

Dean groaned, leaning against your wall. You chuckled as you limped towards the kitchen. "I'll get the ice." You groaned.

The man chuckled and followed you, holding his side. "Gotta admit; most interesting first date."

You scoffed a laugh as you opened your freezer. You tossed Dean a bag of frozen peas. He caught it and gratefully placed it on his side. "Well, been a while so I'm a bit rusty."

"That was rusty?" He asked, smirking. Dean admitted that he'd been impressed by your athletic and hunting abilities, but to hear that you were out of practice was phenomenal. "Remind me not to piss you off."

"Noted," You said, grabbing a frozen gel pack and  holding it over your ribs. You hissed in pain, groaning softly. "Fuck, that was a bitch to deal with."

"No kidding." Dean approached you, studying you carefully. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm a tough girl." You smiled and punched his shoulder. Your eyes bugged when he groaned. "Shit! Sorry."

"No. I'm fine." He smiled and rolled his shoulder. He stood beside you, watching you carefully. Dean's eyes flickered to your lips, seeing you lick them unconsciously. He smirked and stepped closer, watching your reaction. "So, anything you want to do, Grease Monkey?"

"That depends." You hummed, a light blush rising to your face. You admitted that watching him fight turned you on. The way his body twisted and his expression. He'd been completely focused and had your back the entire time.

His chuckle sent shivers up your spine. "On what?"

"If you'll actually kiss me," You snapped with a smirk.

Dean smiled and kissed your lips gently. You shuddered, setting your gel pack on the counter. Dean dropped the peas, hearing them smack on the ground as he cupped your face with his hands. You pressed against him, loving how his body felt against yours. Dean hummed, pulling you close to him. His hands scooped behind your legs, lifting you and wrapping them around his waist.

You moaned and tightened your legs around him, sucking on his lip. Dean groaned and kissed you harder. "Shit," He gasped, breaking the kiss and moving his lips to your neck. "Y/N...Oh my god."

"Something wrong, Winchester?" You chuckled as his lips caressed your neck.

"Yeah. I'm not making you moan." He smirked and bit your neck softly, making you whimper. "Y/N...god. I really want you and--"

"Have me." Dean stopped, looking into your eyes as you watched him. He saw the pink tint in your cheeks. You bit your lip, your heart hammering now. "Please...I uh...umm..."

Dean smiled and cupped your face. His lips moved against yours, careful not to frighten you. Those fears were diminished when you'd wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He set you on the counter, kissing and nibbling your lips. You moaned and ran your hands down his chest, rubbing and pressing against him.

"Fuck." He moaned when your lips stroked his neck. Dean began to grind into you. He lightly tugged at your hair, making you moan and bite your lip. "We should find the bed soon."

You smirked and nodded your head down the hall. "Three doors down. On the left."

"You got it," He said, lifting you. He kissed your neck as he walked down the hall, faltering a bit when you began to grind against him. He all but stumbled into your bedroom, forgetting about the door. Dean laid you on the bed and kissed you gently, his hands running over your body. His lips connected with yours and he began to strip away your clothing, careful of your injuries.

When you shirt was gone, he saw the large bruise on your ribs. Carefully, he stooped his head and kissed it softly. You moaned, loving his touch. He was careful with every move he'd made as he shed away your jeans next. You sat up and pushed away his jacket then pulled off his shirt. You blushed at the sight of him. Despite the bruises, he was built like a Greek God! You grazed your hands down his chest, making him shudder and moan.

"Y/N," He moaned before cupping your face. Your eyes flicked up to his. He smiled, loving the blush on your cheeks. Dean bent his head down and kissed your lips again. You shuddered and kissed him back as he lifted you, laying your head on the pillows. His lips trailed down your neck and chest, worshiping every inch of you.

You whimpered and moaned, feeling his fingers hook under the hem of your panties. He pulled them away, careful of the bruise on your thigh. He placed a chaste kiss on the bruise before stripping away the last of his clothing. Dean gently cupped your breast and sucked lightly on the nipple. He listened to your needy mewls, smirking as he sucked and bit softly.

"Dean," You'd moaned, arching into him. He moaned as you rubbed yourself against his length.

He sat back and reached onto the floor. From his wallet, he grabbed a condom and rolled it over his length. Dean looked back at you, studying your face. You nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. Dean kissed you as he slid into you slowly. You whimpered and moaned as he stretched you. There was no pain but the feeling of him inside of you made you want to cry out in pleasure.

Dean groaned, holding you close to him. He waited a long moment before moving, his strokes slow as he kissed your lips. He sucked on your lip softly, loving how quick you were to arch into him. He let out a throaty moan when you rolled your hips into his. "O-Oh!" He moaned into your ear. He cupped the back of your head with one hand and your rear with another, keeping you close to him. "Y/N..." He moaned.

"D-Dean...Fuck..." You moaned, arching into him and pressing against him.

He moaned and began to move faster, determined to make you cry out and moan louder. He was rewarded with just that, watching you squirm and mewl for him. You wrapped your arms around his body, pulling him against you as you met his thrusts. He groaned, feeling your nails dig into your shoulders as he gave you a hard thrust. He watched your head throw back into the pillows, a long moan escaping your throat. He grinned and moved faster.

"God, Y/N...So fucking good," He moaned kissing your neck and squeezing your hip gently. Dean began to slow and you felt him start to swell as your orgasm built.

You let out a howling moan, your nails dragging down his back. Dean growled and gave you  a hard thrust, pushing deeper into you. He kissed you as you moaned, swallowing every swear that came from your mouth as you began to orgasm. Dean groaned and began to orgasm with you, shuddering and pushing deeper into you.

"O-Oh," He gasped against your lips. You both panted against one another's lips. Dean studied your face, watching the way your eyes looked into his. He smiled and gave you a kiss, deepening it quickly as his tongue pushed past your lips. He moaned as he tasted your mouth, loving your hands running up his back intimately. "God, you're so beautiful."

You blushed, looking up at him. "T-Thank you, Handsome." He smiled, loving your little stutter. Your eyes widened when you heard the sound of the floor creaking outside your bedroom. Dean quickly pulled out and covered you before grabbing his gun. "Wait!" You shouted, pushing his gun away. As the intruder came into view, he froze up, staring at you and Dean.

"Uh...I'm just gonna..." The man then ran away, a small limp in his step.

Dean stared at the door then looked to you. "Was that--"

"My brother," You groaned, covering your face.


End file.
